


Thunderball - alternative Ending to Dire Straits

by Littlefury13



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hiccup is saved by his enemy, M/M, No Sex, Nudity, Open Ending, Viggo Grimborn is an great inventor too, Viggo outsmarts Hiccup, alternative Ending to Dire Straits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlefury13/pseuds/Littlefury13
Summary: A not so happy ending of Dire Straits. But no one dies.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Thunderball - alternative Ending to Dire Straits

Thunderball – alternative end of “Dire Straits”

A different ending of „Dire straits“. With a more or less different Viggo and Dragon Hunters. And to solve the mystery, how the hunters were able to catch and chain down a dragon like the Submaripper on the sea ground. You want to know who “Thunderball” is? Then read the story.

Hiccup clung to the rock with all his strength to avoid getting sucked into the big mouth from the whirlpool that the Submaripper had unleashed. He had created a diving bell and a special helmet so that he could dive underwater to free the tidal dragon from his chains. Two he had already destroyed with Changewing acid, but the Submaripper had had noticed him and attacked now with his most powerful whirlpool who suck everything in that got in its range.

“Dragondung! I-can´t hold any longer! My fingers are slipping—“Hiccup thought desperately. Then it happened. His fingers slipped off the rock and he was pulled towards the open maw of the Submaripper!

But before he was sucked in, suddenly three bolts hit the dragon in the sides! The tidal class threw his head up, roared, collapsed and fell to the side. Hiccup who was whirling around in the water, bumped against the massive body and the whirlpool stopped.

“What the ---” Hiccup looked at the dragon who was now lying motionless on the side. Then he saw the three bolts sticking out of his body. He pulled one out and looked at it. Even under the water he could see that the tip was covered in a thick layer concentrated dragon root. This was the reason, why the dragon was not moving anymore. But he could see faint bubbles coming out of the nostrils of the Submaripper, so it was only stunned. But from where did the bolts come from?

Hiccup turned and his eyes widened. A group of strange beings came swimming towards him. When he looked closer, he recognized that it was a group of humans in strange green and brown skin-tight suits. Their head were covered with helmets similar to Hiccups. But the most surprising thing were the dragons, that accompanied them. First forward a Sea Shocker was swimming with metal cuffs over their necks, on its back stood a human clothed in a green full-body suit made of the hide of a Scauldron. In one hand he held a chain that was connected with the neck-cuffs of the Shockers, using them as reins to steer the dragon. Two brown Scauldrons were flanking them, each of them had two humans on their backs armed with crossbows. More of these divers were swimming behind them, armed with spears. Hiccup could not see their faces, because the helmets let only their eyes free who were hidden behind some clear hard material, maybe Deathsong amber, like he used it. But they carried something like packs or boxes on their back.

“Dragon Hunters? No, it can be! They always came on ships, not underwater! And they did not ride on dragons!” Hiccup gasped. The Hooligan heir did not wait to find out. He hurried back to his Diving Bell as fast as he could. He jumped on the beam, removed his helmet and gasped for air. Then he looked through the round window. The strange underwater warriors are heading in his direction!

Hiccup decided not to meet these strange people, so he pulled the rope that gave the signal to pull him up.

Above on the ocean surface, Fishlegs looked up, as he heard the bell eagerly ringing.

“Something must be wrong! Pull him up! Quick!” he yelled as he ran with Snotlout to the winch. At this time a Dragon Hunter Ship sailed out of the straits, heading straight towards the Longboat of the Berkians. It was bigger than all the others they had seen before.

“Dragon Hunters! Hurry up!” Astrid yelled. In this moment a catapult was released and a boulder flew in their direction. And to make things worse, it hit directly the winch, destroying it.

“Grab the chain!” Fishlegs yelled. Toothless could grab it, but it slipped through his mouth and disappeared in the water below.

“NO!” Astrid roared.

At the same time, a heavy jolt went to the slowly rising diving bell and next it sank back to the bottom of the sea!

“What? No! Nonono!” Hiccup cried desperately. Now he was stuck with his Diving Bell on the sea bottom. What should he do now? The oxygene in the Diving bell was already on a dangerous low level, breathing was getting more and more difficult.

Toothless did not hesitate and jumped into the water. He dived towards the bottom and so it took not long till he noticed the swimming humanoid strangers too.

“Hurf?” he blubbered and tilted his head. But then he saw the Diving Bell standing on the ground and he swam quickly to it, not noticing the growling of the Scauldrons. Their riders pulled on the chains that were attached to the cuff around their necks to held their mounts at bay. Their leader on the Sea Shocker made a hand sign towards the Night Fury.

Hiccup turned his gaze as he noticed a shadow on the window. It was Toothless face.

“Bud! Oh I am happy to see you! Just wait, I come out and then we can escape to the surface!” the Hooligan Heir said and reached for his helmet. But in the next moment, the Night Fury turned its head sidewards and snarled at something. Hiccup was sure it was because of the nearing strangers. Suddenly he heard Toothless shriek in pain!

“Toothless? Bud!”

Hiccup pressed his face to the window and to his horror he saw that two bolts had hit the Night Fury too. The black dragon was now tumbling around in the water, his legs and wings twitching.

“NO! No! Toothless!”

Next he could see, that a net was cast around the now limp body of his dragon, pulled away by two Hunters who had attached the rope of the net to the Scauldron. Then they quickly swam out of his sight. Hiccup cursed. Now he was still stuck in the Diving Bell on the Ocean ground.

Another shadow moved behind his window. His friends? When he looked again, he jerked back with a gasp. A helmet covered face looked into the Bell, but Hiccup could not make out more cause it was too dark outside. But quickly the strange looker vanished again.

“Astrid…Snotlout….please…if everyone can, try come down here. Use the googles I made. Dragondung! It’s no use, I must swim out. Maybe they will try to come for me. I must try to get somehow to the surface. But with these strange guys out there…we are outnumbered. But I must risk it or I will suffocate here. I can hardly breathe---GAH!”

Out of sudden the water under him divided and the stranger shot through the water surface, a gloved hand grabbed Hiccup by his belt and pulled him into the water! His helmet wobbled and fell too. But when it slowly sank to the sandy bottom, Hiccup was already out of reach.

The stranger had hooked an arm around the trashing youth, who struggled for air and to get free of the grip. Just great, now I will not suffocate, I will drown, Hiccup thought desperately, when suddenly he was forced to sit on a moving scaled surface. The Sea shocker! The tidal dragon swam away from the Diving Bell heading towards a dark mass who was floating in front of the straits. A ship! Next, his chin was grabbed and something like a hose was forced into this mouth-and with the next breath he sucked air in it!

“I-I can breathe again! Whats this strange thing? Where does the air come from?” Hiccup thought. But he could not look much around because he was held firm on the Sea Shockers back by this stranger. The tidal dragon shot upwards towards the bottom of the ship.

The Riders didn’t know what to do. First Hiccup was trapped on the bottom of the ocean in his Diving Bell, then Toothless did not return to the surface. Has he drowned? Had both drowned when they tried to get to the surface? And to make it worst, the big Hunter Ship was still in position to fire. Fishlegs could see Ryker commanding it through his spyglass. But where was Viggo?

“What should we do? Attack?” Snotlout asked.

“No, we won’t stand a chance! But when we dived down, they could rile up the Submaripper! We did not know if Hiccup was able to free him! We only heard three times the bell ringing one time, before it sounded alarm!” Astrid said. “Hiccup! Toothless! Where in Thors name are they?”

Fishlegs and the twins, who observed the Hunter ship, suddenly saw that the upper bow was pulled upwards by two winches. Fishlegs has already wondered why this ship had two chains attached sidewards at the planks.

“Wow! They can open up! But why? Their ship will sink, when the water flows in.” Tuffnut said.

“There will not much water flow in. The opening is still above the water level. What crazy mind has constructed such a thing?” Fishlegs scratched his scalp. Next some Hunters appeared and threw two rope ladders into the water. They wore different clothes than the normal crew, leather pants that went up to their chests and they seemed made of waterproof skin.

And in the next moment, they witnessed a surprise. A Sea Shocker shout out of the water-and into the open bow of the ship! Ruffnut and Tuffnuts mouths fell open when they noticed the two riders on the dragon, one dressed in a green skin-tight Scaulron suit with a helmet that looked somehow like this dragon. And the smaller figure, who kneeled before the stranger, was defiantly Hiccup!

“There! There is Hiccup! They got him!” Ruffnut yelled.

“But where is Toothless?” Fishlegs asked, as he watched the strange scene on the Dragon Hunter ship.

Next one of the brown Scauldrons appeared on the water surface carrying two Hunters.

The dragon used his legs and wings to climb aboard. Immediately the similar clothed Riders jumped off the dragon and pulled something aboard. A net with a Night Fury in it!

“And they had Toothless!” Snotlout cried.

“At least they are saved.” Astrid sighed. “Even it’s by this strange Hunters.”

More Hunters boarded with the rope ladders and the second Scauldron scrambled in. Then a bell was heard, similar to the one they had on the now destroyed winch and the bow gates closed again.

“And what now?” Tuffnut asked.

“Yeah, what now, Astrid?” Fishlegs asked.

When Hiccup had slid off the dragons back, he pulled the strange air hose out and coughed, throwing up see water and sucked in the normal air around him in deep breaths.

“Heh, nearly drunk the half ocean out?” a Hunter with a brown suit smirked. Then he walked away, joining the others.

Hiccup turned and watched the strange scenery around him.

The Hunters with the strange suits had taken off their helmets and stepped upwards to the holds above. The “cargo hold” where they had entered the ship was the lowest one, covered knee-deep with sea water. The Hunters with the strange pants and boots took care of the three tidal dragons-but not as Hiccup knew before. They removed the cuffs and the chains, talking calmly to them. Some crewmen brought them to their storage place, the others lead the two Scauldron to their pens.

Suddenly Hiccup heard a trumpeting sound. He looked in the direction of it and saw a Scauldron Hatchling, appearing at the open gate of one of the dragons pens.

“Aye, little shrimp. See, your mommy is back. The brown Scauldron, a female, crooned and bent down to nuzzle her hatchling. Another man brought a bucket of fish and a sack. First they fed the hatchling with bits of cutted fish, the mother got whole ones. Hiccup could only stare when he saw that the men patted their heads and talking nicely to them. These Scauldrons were tamed ones!

“Hey Swiftglide, look what we found for you! You two like this, yes?”

The second hunter reached into the sack and pulled some blue Flowers out, tossing them into the pen.

“Blue Olenander!” Hiccup thought. He knew that they were poisonous for dragons, but not for Scauldrons. They loved to eat them. Big and little Scauldron eagerly began to pick them up.

After the feeding the pens were closed. It was not much different than of dragons edge. But these were water dragons. And the men did not feign friendliness, that Hiccup could see. These men really enjoyed working and taking care with their dragons in this new way.

Suddenly, Hiccup felt a presence before him. He turned and saw the stranger in the green suit. He still wore his helmet, but now he grabbed it to pull it off.

“Who are you?” Hiccup simply asked. The man took off his helmet revealing a well-known face.

“Viggo?!” Hiccup stared. It was no other than the younger Grimborn brother. His whole body was clad with this tight suit made from a Scauldron hide and it seemed perfectly for diving and swimming underwater. It covered his body from his feet to neck and he wore no boots, but some sort of shoes with short fins on them. And his helmet looked a bit like the head of a Scauldron with the bent horn on top.

Viggo gave the helmet to one of his men who brought it to the storage.

“What does this all mean?” Hiccup asked and stretched out his arms.

“Well-after you destroyed so many of my ports and ships with your airborne attacks, I decided to go other ways. One of them was operating under the surface of the ocean.”

“And the Submaripper was your idea?”

“Yes. Cause you and the traders a lot of trouble, yes?”

“Indeed!” Hiccup growled. ”And now I see how you were able to catch it.”

“Yes. You know, I am not only a great Maces and Talons fan, I like to invent things-just like you. Well, and this-is my newest invention. With the help of the Dragon Eye-and some nifty ideas-I was able to work out my new plan. Oh, and I took some of your Dragon Training techniques and modified them for my purpose. You are right my dear Hiccup, with your methods, the dragons work much better.”

A rumble let Viggo and Hiccup look to the right. The Sea Shocker was still swimming around now he was floating near the Grimborn.

“Oh, I nearly forgot.” Viggo smiled and put his hand in a pouch on his belt. This belt had metal plates attached, who served as weights. Hiccup knew that this man was a cunning inventor like himself.

Viggo retrieved some fish pieces from his pouch and threw it to the dragon who caught the bits with ease.

“And now back into your pen.” Viggo said and made a hand sign. And the Sea Shocker simply swam to his place.

Dragondung, this was not good. If the Hunters were starting to train dragons like he did, they could use them against them, as they now already had. Viggo was now pulling his gloves off and stuffed them in his belt.

“So you caught the Submaripper on the Scauldrons backs with Dragon Root bolts.”

“Yes. But Ryker had to modify and made the dose more sticky for underwater use. But it works perfectly, as you see.”

“And this—” Hiccup gestured at Viggos suit.

“My new diving suit. You had only this helmet-but I and my men can carry air with us. So we don’t need to came up every time for holding our breaths.”

“How?”

Viggo removed his backpack who was strapped on his back.

“This bladder was pumped up to the brink with air. I designed a valve that the air remined there and only a small amount was getting out trough this hose, just enough I need to breath. I gave you mine and held my breath.

“I never saw such an elastic material. What is it.”

“Um-well, its made from Singetail bowels. They must be elastic and fireproof and are perfect for that.”

“Singetail…..bowels..?” Hiccup gulped and started to gag.

“Don’t worry. They are cleaned throughout and very careful.”

“I think I get sick. You killed dragons for all…this?” Hiccup said and gestured to Viggo´s gear. “And you pretend to make friends with them?”

“No, no. I was able to get them otherwise. But now let’s see what your friends are up to.”

“Do you want to capture them too?”

“If I get the chance.”

“You won´t get it.”

“Oh, you and your Night Fury are quite enough.”

“Where is Toothless?”

“Don’t worry. In a cell in one of the upper decks. One of the guards told me that he had woken up. I know that your precious “Toothless” means everything to you. If you will follow me now, I want to go up on deck.”

When they stepped up the metal steps to the higher decks, Hiccup noticed a metal tube that leads from the bottom to the ships hull. On this level they were already over the water surface.

“With this system we were able to change the sea water without sinking the ship from flooding the ships hold. We pump the dirty water out and let fresh in.” Viggo explained.

Hiccup could only shake his head in disbelief. This man seemed even to be a better genius than him with all these creations!

“This is a very special ship I planned and designed with shipbuilders. And I trained a group of my men to hunt and work with the dragons in a new way, using your methods. And a lot of my hunters get very used with it. What has started as an experiment has bloomed into a very useful project.” Viggo continued as they walked further up. Viggo had changed his footwear to normal boots and when they reached a cabin door, Viggo opened it.

“I want to change in something more comfortable.” Viggo explained. “And we should get you some dry clothes too, I see that you are freezing in your wet clothing.”

“Don’t worry about it. I am used to be in wet clothes sometimes.” Hiccup shrugged. “I am waiting here with the guards.”

“And catch a cold? No, you are coming with me, my dear.”

“Don’t call me that!” Hiccup grumbled and the guards snickered. Viggo laid a hand on the youths back and shoved him slowly into the cabin.

“By the way, I need some help to get out of this.” the Grimborn said and pointed to his suit. He closed the door behind him and turned his back to Hiccup. ”You see this binding? Untie the knot and loose them a bit.”

Hiccup walked over and saw the tied together straps behind his collar. He fumbled and undid the knot pulling the straps apart.

“Thanks my dear. Now you should undress too. I am sure I have something dry and comfortable for you.”

But the youth could only stare as the older man began to peel himself out of the suit. Hiccup never had seen Viggo naked, and he himself would prefer if he could keep his own clothes. But they were still soaked and sticked to his skin and he really was freezing. But he tried not to show it. So, he still watched the man further undress himself.

When Viggo had exposed his bare chest, he turned and grabbed a towel to dry himself up.

“What´s up? Shy? Or being afraid seeing a naked man?” he grinned, when he saw Hiccup looking to the side.

“No! I-I—”

Viggo sighed and walked to the youth. He kneeled before him, gods, the older mans torso was so near…he could scent his musk, black hair was covering the broad muscular chest. When Hiccup looked back, Viggo was slightly smiling.

“There is nothing to be afraid about. I will not eat you-or do worst things with you.” he said and removed Hiccups armour.

“No, please…”

“Shh…we are both guys here. So, don’t panic. -Lift your arms.”

Next Hiccups tunic got off and Viggo laid his towel over the youth’s shoulders.

“Oh, you really are freckled all over. It’s true. You are a beauty.”

“No, I am a fishbone.”

“May some people see you as that, but I do not. - Dry yourself up. I get you a dry tunic from me.” Viggo said, got to his feet and walked over to a chest, opening the lid.

“But it will not fit.”

“This one here will.” Viggo smiled and held a green tunic up, that he retrieved from the chest. “It shrunk when one of my servants washed it too hot. Good that I kept it.”

While Hiccup pulled the dry tunic on, Viggo hung the wet one over a chair for drying. Then he continued undressing himself. The Grimborn could be friendly and even caring, but beware when you stand against him. Then he showed his true side.

When Viggo pulled the tight pants down and revealed his firm ass to the youth, Hiccups face got red like an over-ripe tomato. His eyes went big and he gasped.

“You like what you see?” Viggo smiled and turned his head. “Then you will sure like my best part too.”

The older man turned and Hiccup couldn’t avoid staring at his crotch. Now he was even beginning to sweat, the youth couldn’t believe it!

Viggos member was big. Even bigger than Dagurs, he saw one day when he was with him in the bathhouse.

“I know you want to touch it, but we did not have time now. Maybe another day…”

“Wha-No! Oh gods, please cover yourself!” Hiccup groaned and held up the towel to him. Viggo chuckled and took it. While he dressed himself in his usual attire, Hiccup held his hand before his eyes till the Grimborn was wearing his pants again. But he must admit that this man was handsome, too bad he was on the wrong side. And Hiccup and Toothless were his captives.

The two guards still waited outside. On the shoulder of one of the men sat a red Terrible Terror. He wore no chains, only a small belt around his neck. Suddenly a small grey being flitted alongside the wall.

“Damn pests! Spike, get it!” one of the guards said, pointing in the direction where the animal vanished. The little dragon seemed only to have waited for this, he bolted from the man’s shoulder, flapping to the ground and chasing after the small animal, a rat. Suddenly a shrill squeak was heard-and then silence.

“Hahaha, our Spike is quick! With Terrors like him, our ships are mostly clean of these vermin.” the other guard laughed. A few moments later, the little dragon returned on the man’s shoulder, licking his lips with a satisfied look in his face.

“Good boy. Took care of the pest, yes?” the Hunter grinned and crawled the small pet dragon under his chin. Spike gurgled contently.

The door opened and Viggo and Hiccup stepped outside.

“Let’s go.” said Viggo and they continued with their walk.

“Hey! There is movement aboard!” Fishlegs said, who did not let his eyes from the ship. So were the others.

First Viggo entered the deck, followed by two Guards with Hiccup in the middle. For a moment, Ingerman thought he did not see right, when he noticed the small red Terror on one of the guards shoulder and the man caressing his head. Then he shrugged. On this Hunter ship, nothing seemed “normal”.

Hiccup was relieved when he saw the Longboat still floating at the same place. He ran forward and waved his hand, signalising for the others that he was okay.

“Hiccup! Oh, thank Thor, he is okay!” Fishlegs sighed as he lowered the spyglass.

The youth then turned looking at Viggo and Ryker, who was standing moveless behind the main mast.

“Okay, Viggo. What exactly have you planned? This sea blockade could not be all of your plan, right?” Hiccup said.

“Right. I still have one ace up my sleeve. And will use it- if you will not stop to disturb my operations.” Viggo told him. “I failed to get you with a bounty on your head, but this time you have no chance to get out of my grasp. So, let me show you my newest addition to my dragon warriors.”

Viggo took a mace, walked to the railing and banged it on a metal plate that went from the railing along the hull all down in the water.

“Thunderball! Thunderball!” Viggo called in direction of the sea. Was he calling another dragon? Then he banged again on the metal plate. Three times.

Toothless, who had awoken in his cell, perked his ears up. Then he saw a guard passing by a Gronkle at his side. Free with no chains. A hand of the Hunter was resting loosely on the broad back. When the Night Fury warbled to the dragon, the Gronkle only growled at him. Toothless couldn’t understand it. Why did this Gronkle work together with a Dragon Hunter?

“Whats going on there? Why is Viggo banging at the ship’s hull?” Tuffnut asked.

“Oh no! He sure wants to rile up the Submaripper to catch us again in his Whirlpool! He must be still down there! We should leave at once!” Snotlout answered.

“We can’t leave without Hiccup and Toothless! We need a plan!” Astrid said.

Suddenly the water began to boil beside the ship, a huge shadow came into view.

“Ah, there he is! Prepare the food!” Viggo said. “Yes, come here, my friend.” Viggo smiled as the massive head broke through the water. It had two massive yellow horns like a bull, a flat head and a toothy broad maw. On the bases of the horns, he had a metal cuff on each one with short chains. Viggo took a big fish and threw it overboard. The dragon picked it up and ate it. A second fish followed. Then the Grimborn turned to Hiccup.

“May I introduce? Thunderball, the Shellfire! I was able to tame even him, but not the Submaripper. He is too dangerous with his deadly whirlpool. But he still is useful for me, I chained him on the bottom of the ocean as a natural barrier for other ships. Pity; I wished to have him as partner too. But he and the Shellfire are sworn enemies and can´t stand each other.” he introduced.

“A Shellfire?” Hiccup asked.

“Oh-oh, a huge new sea dragon has appeared alongside the ship! An unknown species to me! And it looked like the Hunters had somehow tamed this one too! I can´t believe it!” Fishlegs said. “We are doomed….”

“We should leave as long as we can!” Snotlout pointed out.

“Another species of the deep sea. And our new protector. Big, strong and trustful.” Viggo said.

“I can´t believe that a dragon trusts you. I don’t do it.”

“You don’t believe me? I show you.”

Viggo removed his armour, tunic and boots and let himself fall overboard. He landed in front of the broad head in the water. Immediately, the Shellfire dived and moments later, Viggo was standing on one of its large Horns, shaking the water out of his hair and the big dragon was lifting him careful up to the ships railing so that he could jump aboard again.

“Well done, my friend.” Viggo said and nodded to the man at the food container to give the Shellfire another reward. Then he turned to Hiccup. “I think he likes my deep voice. Your methods in dragon taming and training are really not to underestimate, my dear Hiccup.”

The Grimborn picked his discarded clothes up and dressed again.

“But now I will show you what the main reason is why I teamed up with a Shellfire. – Thunderball, get ready!” he said and performed some hand signs to the sea dragon. And with the last sign he pointed to the Longboat with the Dragon Riders. The Shellfire turned towards it.

“What? No!” Hiccup yelled, who knew what the Grimborn was planning. “Viggo, stop!”

“Thunderball-strike!” Viggo gave the order and made a hand sign. The Shellfire opened his maw and released a dark glowing energy ball in direction to the longboat!

“NO! Astrid! Fishlegs! Everyone! Leave!” Hiccup rushed to the bow, yelling at the top of his lungs.

“Oh no! Quick! Get out of here!” Snotlout shrieked at the same time and jumped on Hookfang. “This thing is shooting at us!”

“He is right! Go! Go! Go!” Astrid yelled, jumping in Stormflys saddle. Fishlegs and the twins followed and their dragons made an alarm start!

Seconds later the shot fully hit its mark and destroyed the Longboat! But the Riders were able to flee just in time to avoid getting hit and send to the bottom of the ocean.

“Great Thor! That was close!” Fishlegs gasped.

“Come on! Let’s attack this ship!” Tuffnut said. “They dared to shoot at us!”

“No, this is not a normal Hunter ship! Viggo has invented something new and created something like a dragon army! Guys, he found a way to recruit dragons that they work for them! He is using our methods to win them for his plan! He even commands this unknown new dragon! That’s too big even for us! We must alert our allies and team up! Alone we and Berk had no chance against this new Dragon Hunters!” Fishlegs said.

“I expected that.” Viggo said. “Good shot, Thunderball. He has a good aim, has he?”

“You-you….you nearly killed them!” Hiccup yelled furiously. Then he saw his friends leaving. Viggo turned to his brother.

“Ryker, lets head for Berk!” Viggo commanded. “We are following them.”

“And the Submaripper? You can’t leave him here! He is a danger for every ship!” Hiccup said.

“I saw that only one intact chain was left. He will be able to free himself and then leave this place on his own when he awoke from the dragon root effects.”

Suddenly an awful stench wafted through the air.

“Just great. I think he has heard you.” Hiccup grumbled. Next, again a whirlpool appeared on the water surface who sucked the floating debris of the Longboat in.

The Shellfire was getting nervous. Viggo grabbed a loaded Crossbow and jumped from the ship behind the massive horns of the tidal dragon. He grabbed one of the chains to get a firm hold on the swaying body.

“Don’t worry, my friend. I am here.“ the Grimborn said with a calm voice. “He won´t attack you. – Thunderball,-shoot at the centre of the Whirlpool! Strike!”

The Shellfire released another energy ball that went into the centre hole and exploded. The Whirlpool stopped and a massive green head appeared on the water surface, roaring angry.

Viggo held the crossbow with the dragon root tipped bolt up.

“I see you were able to free yourself. Good. And you sure did not want again to be hit with these, right? You are free again-so go! Leave!” Viggo commanded sternly. The Submaripper growled and dived.

The Hunters aboard cheered.

“Yeah! Our boss is the greatest! He drove away the Submaripper!” they shouted.

Ryker stayed calm and a slight smile was on his lips. His little brother really did it. His plan was a success. But would it be in the future too?

“Well done, Thunderball. Stay with us and follow the ship. Your company is still needed.” said Viggo. He was again lifted aboard. “Give Thunderball a good amount to eat. We have a journey before us.” the Grimborn ordered.

Hiccup was at a loss for words. This time the Hunters had won. And he and Toothless were captured, his plan to free the Supmaripper has failed. But at last the straits of Baldur were safe again. But for what price?

“Let’s set course to Berk. I and chief Haddock had some things to negotiate.” Viggo said.

“Aye, brother.” Ryker smirked.

“How were you able to tame all these dragons, making loyal companions of them?” Hiccup asked.

“Oh, that was easy. Nice words, a few pats and scratchies-and not to forget-the finest fish we could find.” Ryker smiled, put two fingers on his lips and whistled. A blue dragon with a round head and brown speckles came flying and landed on the deck alongside the older Grimborn.

“Never saw this species? This is Goldeneye, a small Shadowlurker. My men found them on an island where we have an outpost and I and him teamed up.”

“You see, my dear, even we Hunters can become dragon tamers.” Viggo smiled.

"And why? Do you want to conquer Berk and the other islands of the Archipelago?" Hiccup asked.   
"Oh no, no. I am not a warlord. I don´t want to conquer! I only want to make sure, that no one like you, your Riders, Berk or their allies continue to interfere in my buissiness. Which will have changes in the future, because of what we learned from you. I want a non-agression -pakt between Berk, their allies and us."   
"And if we refuse?"   
"Well, think of my dear Thunderball here. I think this explains all, right? I only want you and the others stop threatening the bussiness of my tribe."

Hiccup stared down at the planks, his fists trembling. Viggo had really got the upper hand here. He and his Hunters were now able to train dragons to serve their purposes! They had found a method that they worked with them on free will, as partners. If Berk would not agree to Viggos terms, the Grimborn would not hesitate to use the Shellfire to bombard Berk and their ally’s islands.

But how could he stop the “Project Thunderball”?

Fin?

The James Bond Movie “Thunderball” inspired me partly to do this. Goldeneye is a Shadow dragon from the episode “The longest day” .Some things may be weird, but I liked writing this. Tell me what you think.


End file.
